Soothe The Savage Beast
by Marie Noire
Summary: Snape encounters a woman from his past who promises to make his present rather bewildering. Special thanks to Belladonna, Delilah, and Byran for helping me with various dialogues and for Not yet finished! UPDATED 12/26/2001 Rated R for future chapters.
1. Chapter One : Retrospective

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter One : Retrospective 

_She laid her head on the table wearily, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes distractedly.  Across the table from her James and Sirius were chortling behind their books, stealing glances over their shoulders at whatever mischief they were currently up to.  Out of pure frustration, she flicked her quill at them, splattering the two boys with black ink in order to get their attention.  They stopped their laughing long enough to look at her._

_"What's your problem?" Sirius demanded although the light didn't leave his eyes._

_"In case you forgot, we are _supposed_ to be revising for our Potions exams.  I don't want to do as badly on this one as I did on the last one, _merci beaucoup_." She reminded them firmly.  "Honestly, the two of you are worse than Cornish pixies when you've got something up your collective sleeves."_

_James and Sirius both attempted desperately to look innocent and unassuming… an attempt that failed miserably between Sirius' inability to stop smiling and the way James kept trying to shove his wild, black hair out of his face.  "Ah, come on, Tally… we're just having a bit of fun."_

_Remus chose that moment to plop down next the Tally, faint circles under his eyes.  "What fun?  What did I miss?"_

_Tally groaned.  "I'm afraid to ask."_

_James and Sirius looked at each other and promptly broke into hushed laughter again.  "That greasy git… he won't even know what hit him!"_

_"Greasy __git?" Remus repeated distractedly.  "Oh… you mean Snape… what did you to do to him now?"_

_"James, Sirius, really… I can think of a million better things to do than pester Severus." Tally grumbled, folding her papers and stuffing them in her Potions book._

_"Severus?" Sirius repeated as though the name tasted bitter in his mouth.  "Since when are you on a first-name basis with that slime-ball?"_

_"I don't go around calling you Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, do I?  Why should I call him Snape?" she shrugged._

_"Because… he's not your friend.  The git would probably put a curse on you if you looked at him the wrong way, let alone call him by his first name." James explained patiently._

_"_Alors_, James.  Just because he's not a troublemaker like you juvenile delinquents… that's no reason to torment him like you do.  Now are you going to help me with Potions or not?" Tally said opening her book back up._

_"Mm… we haven't revised that part yet." James grinned sheepishly as he read her notes upside-down.  "We're only up to… Sleeping Draught, I think."_

_"Fine." She said, snapping her book shut and gathering her bag up.  "I'm going to go find Lily and ask her for help.  When you gits get your brains back out of __Zonko's, you can come find me." _

_That said, she left the Gryffindor common room without looking back at the trio of somewhat astonished boys.  Remus looked worriedly between his two friends.  "You chaps had better get revising if you want to get anywhere on the exam.  I'll go after Tally… maybe she went to the library."_

_Tally reached the library in record time, due mostly to her annoyed and rather hurried walk to get away from her loyal but infuriating friends.  Lily was there, chewing on her bottom lip as she poured over her Defense Against the Dark Arts books, writing notes like her life depended on it.  Tally sat across from her without a word and waited a full five minutes before her red-haired best friend even looked up._

_"There you are.  I was wondering when you'd give up trying to revise with the boys." She commented with a smile._

_"I think the only way to get James and Sirius to revise is to first separate and then straight jacket them." Tally sighed, rubbing her temples.  "Those two are _impossible _sometimes… joined at the bloody hip."_

_Lily shrugged.  "I know… I have to fight to get James alone anytime.  Why do you think Sirius had that black eye last month?  I had to punch him to get him to leave James and me alone for longer than ten minutes.  Thank god Quidditch is over."_

_"Indeed… so… can you help me with Potions?  I'm having a deadly time trying to get through the last five chapters." Tally asked hopefully._

_Lily grimaced.  "I'd like to, Tally… but I've got to get through this chapter on vampires before anything else… the exam is tomorrow."_

_Tally took a deep breath and nodded.  "_D'accord_… then I'll make you a deal.  I'll help you with the Dracula chapters and you help me turn myself into Sirius."_

_"For the sight of Sirius in that dress you're wearing, you've got it." Lily grinned._

_The two girls worked quietly for some time going over the various ways to defeat a vampire without actually destroying it, which was usually preferable for dealing with those only recently turned.  Tally soon forgot her frustration with the boys and was actually starting to enjoy her revisions with Lily.  The librarian left around midnight and reluctantly left the key to lock up with Lily after extracting a solemn promise to leave the library in the condition they found it.  Tally was about to suggest sneaking into the school kitchens for a late night snack when a loud explosion sounded from the __centre of the library, blowing someone's papers everywhere.  Lily shrieked and scurried to retrieve her own scattered notes, of which there were only a few sheets._

_Tally waved through the smoke to see what had exploded.  The vague shadow of a boy in robes was visible through the bluish-white haze and she took his wrist instinctively. "_Mon dieu…_ are you all right?  What happened?"_

_The figure withdrew his wrist from her grasp suddenly.  "It's nothing… someone planted… some sort of a smoke bomb in my bag."_

_She recognized his voice even before the smoke cleared enough for her to see him clearly.  "Well that was a mean trick.  I'm sorry, Severus… I'll help you get your papers in order if you like."_

_He stared at her with his eyes narrowed, trying to decide if she was mocking him or not.  "Don't trouble yourself."_

_"It's no trouble at all." She smiled despite his chilly tone, bending to pick up a pile of papers and ignoring Lily's brief, shocked look.  "Dare I ask how many sections you had out at once?"_

_"Just one." He answered after grabbing a few papers from off of another table.  "Potions."_

_"Of course… are you dreading that exam as much as I am?" she responded by way of keeping the conversation up, all the while mentally making a note to ream James and Sirius._

_"Why should I dread it?  It's simple enough for anyone to master." He shrugged._

_"I'm not just anyone, I suppose…" she sighed.  "I'm having a terrible time with it.  That stupid Polyjuice potion never works for me."_

_"Doesn't it?" he cocked his head at her as they both piled the last bits of parchment on his table.  "Are you measuring the ingredients up correctly?"_

_"I did them up three times and triple checked the amounts… I can't understand what I'm doing wrong." She sighed, a sudden idea coming to her.  "_

_"Severus… look… I know we haven't really spoken very much in the seven years we've been here… but could you possibly help me with Potions?  I'd be very grateful."_

_He eyed her suspiciously.  "And why should I do that?  I suspect it was _your_ lovely chums who planted that bomb on me in the first place."_

_She blushed.  "I'm fairly certain it was too… and I do plan on yelling at them for it… but… I really need help."_

_His expression remained stony.  "You still haven't answered my question.  Why should I?"_

_She thought for a second.  "Maybe… because it would be nice of you to?  I don't want to cheapen it by offering you something in return… but if there's something you want that I can do… just ask.  I mean… think of it… a Gryffindor in your debt…"_

_That seemed to startle him.  No doubt he had expected her to make shallow promises for her friends stop tormenting him… something they both knew was somewhere between unlikely and impossible.  But a sincere offer of a favor he hadn't expected._

_He didn't answer for a long time.  She grew so used to the silence that she was surprised when his voice met her ears again.  __"Polyjuice Potion, eh?  __Well, let's see what my notes say and go from there."_

_She smiled at him and impulsively took his hand.  "Thanks, Severus… I owe you."_


	2. Chapter Two : The Music Teacher

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Two : The Music Teacher****

She sighed as she bustled through Diagon Alley, sidestepping the eager students that had flooded the place since early that morning.  She had already nearly been knocked headlong more times than she could count thanks to the shiny new broomsticks in the window of one store.  The alley was getting louder and louder, due mainly to the fact that apparently the English still felt the need to shout everything… or at least everyone in the twenty-and-under crowd did.  

Finally, she managed to slip into a shop full of potions supplies… although she missed the name above the door in her haste to get away from the deafening roar outside.  She didn't need much in the way of potions, to her figuring… but it never hurt to get a few fresh ingredients.  Granted she could probably borrow whatever she needed from the Potions Master of Hogwarts if she ran out of anything less than totally obscure.  If she needed anything for her personal potions set… then she would see to it herself.  Plus, it wasn't as if potions were a grand part of her subject anyway.  But the call of cheap dragon's liver was too much… seventeen sickles an ounce!  It was nearly twice that price in France!  Apparently it paid to have a native species of dragon or two.

She picked a jar of fresh-looking dragon's liver and a few other items, a new set of scales among them… slowly making her way to the counter.  Ahead of her stood a tall figure in black… not uncommon in England by the looks of things… she had always wondered if there was a law against colours.  However, it was this figure's voice that caught her attention… low and soft, but with an unmistakable edge of command about it.

"When I order fifteen packets of finely ground dragon talons for the start of a semester… I expect fifteen packets of finely ground dragon talons… not fifteen packets of coarsely ground manticore claws.  Now… I expect you to correct this rather egregious error and have what I requested by next week.  Do I make myself understood?" the figure explained in a tone that was both patient and slightly threatening all at once and she found herself taking a step away from him instinctively.

"Of course, professor… I apologize for the inconvenience.  The order will be taken care of right away." The clerk nodded quickly, swallowing.

"You should." The figure replied with an audible sneer.

"May I help you, miss?" another clerk offered in a soft voice.

"Oh… of course.  Thank you." She replied, tearing her attention away to man as he turned, his eyes focused in scowl on the floor.   At first glance, he was no oil painting… with a dark expression, a prominent hooked nose, and greasy hair that reached to his shoulders.  In fact… he looked downright familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.  Unfortunately a first glance was all she managed to procure before the clerk hustled her to the counter to tally up her purchases.  In a blink, the man was gone, swept into the pre-term crowds of Diagon Alley.

Professor… the other clerk had called him professor.  Most likely he was a teacher at Hogwarts, it being the only major wizarding school nearby.  If that turned out to be the case, she'd see him again that night when she finally moved her belongings to her new quarters and joined the Hogwarts faculty for supper.  Then she could get a better look at this stern but rather intriguing fellow… find out who on earth he was and where she knew him from.

Severus kept his own counsel at the faculty table as Albus and Minerva discussed the incoming first-years.  Lupin was back again, despite the slight uproar over having a werewolf as a DADA professor.  Lupin had Dumbledore's explicit trust… not to mention a magnificent track record with all of the students.  Therefore, Snape had no cause for audible complaint other than the man's very presence… so he contented himself with a deeper scowl than usual.

Footsteps approached, but Snape didn't deign to look up although he already knew that all of the professors were present and accounted for, excepting Trelawney.  Albus' chair creaked along the floor as he rose.

"Ah… at last.  If I could have everyone's attention, please?"  Albus asked in much the same manner he would use to address the students.

Severus looked up to see a young woman standing to Albus' right, a blush painting her cheeks as she suddenly came to the attention of every professor of Hogwarts.  What was this?  Some new havoc-wreaking advocate from the Ministry?  Nonsense… she didn't look nearly official enough.  A relative of Albus' perhaps… or Minerva's.  Luckily, she bore no physical resemblance to Remus whatsoever…

"I would like you all to say hello to Chantal Duquesne, our newest professor here at Hogwarts.  She'll be setting up class for a new subject that I am personally very excited about… Magical Musicology.  Since this is her first term teaching, I will expect all of you to help her get her bearings." Albus introduced her jovially.

Snape nearly let his jaw drop.  Chantal Duquesne?  Could it possibly be?  And what was this new subject she was teaching?  Magical Musicology?  That was hardly a subject that required a teacher all to itself! Musicology was usually a section covered in Charms, and not for very long at that.

She looked like one good class with both Slytherins and Gryffindors in it would topple her over, still being a rather wispy thing with pale blonde hair and large eyes of blue.  Hells bells… it looked as though a single sneeze from Hagrid could knock her over!  She wouldn't last a week… he was certain of it.

"Thank you, Headmaster." She smiled, her expression only slightly uncertain.  Severus thought he remembered the lilt of a French accent in her voice.  It was then that he realized the only empty seat at the table was right on his left hand, between himself and Hagrid.  And she was headed directly for that spot.

He resisted the rather sudden urge to stand and pull the chair out for her.  Luckily Hagrid beat him to it, offering the young woman the seat with a reddening face.  She seemed slightly surprised to see Hagrid at the faculty table, but smiled at him nonetheless.  "_Merci_, Hagrid."

"Sure thing, Tally." Hagrid grinned widely, winking at her devilishly.

She laughed out right.  "_Mon dieu_… no one's called me Tally in years!  Not since I graduated here!"

Lupin stood up and all but ran over.  "I thought I recognized that accent!  Tally, love, how have you been?"

"Remus?  _Alors_!  I didn't even recognize you!  You look wonderful, _mon ami_!" she exclaimed, rising again to hug Lupin tightly about the neck.  "Goodness, is there anyone else here I should know about?"

Remus cleared his throat reluctantly, jerking his head in Severus' direction.  "Maybe."

Blue met on black as her eyes sought his.  Severus froze; feeling exactly as he has all those years ago when she had so innocently asked him to help her with revising Potions.  After that brief second of paralysis, he rose, nodding at her.

"Chantal." He said gruffly, his expression cold and displeased.  "I did not think to see you here again."

Her eyes flickered slightly at his cold greeting, but she shrugged it out, smiling at him.  "Severus… it's good to see you.  I always thought you'd make a stunning Potions Master."

Albus saved him from making any sort of reply by addressing everyone again.  "How silly of me!  I forgot to introduce all of the teachers to you… good heavens, I'll leave my mind in the Sorting Hat one of these days."

One by one, each teacher endured Albus' rather lengthy introductions with fixed smiles.  McGonagall apparently remembered Chantal fondly although Binns did not, citing her abysmal history scores under his breath.  Hagrid clapped her on the back so hard that she nearly crashed into the soup tureen.  Remus in particular seemed ecstatic to have a familiar face around and before long the two were deep in conversation.

Severus mentally chastised himself for feeling a tinge of jealousy over their tête-à-tête… concentrating on his meal with a determined expression.  He was the first to excuse himself and head directly for the dungeons and his private chambers, claiming fatigue when Dumbledore shot him a questioning glance.

Chantal… after all these years… why did she have to come back into the picture?  Of all the wizarding schools in the entire world, why did her jet-setting little feet have to land at Hogwarts?  The brief notion that maybe she had hoped to see him was squashed immediately by the recent sight of her and Remus together.  They had always been close… almost as close as James and Lily had been, although there was never any buzz about Remus and Chantal dating.  Now it seemed that might change.  Fine.  Let them.  He didn't care.  If she liked being attached to a bloody werewolf, then that was her blasted business.

Nevermore let out a raspy meow in greeting when Severus finally made it to his bedroom, leaping from the chair to wind around his legs.  Severus swept him up with a sigh and collapsed in the recently vacated chair, stroking the kneazle's darkly spotted fur absently, his eyes focusing on the fire in front of him.


	3. Chapter Three : The Marauders' Mistake

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Three : Marauders' Mistake 

_They'd been revising for nearly five hours when she finally stretched back in her chair with a yawn and patted him on the back to draw his attention away from his own Potions notes._

_"Hrmm?" he grunted by way of a reply, looking up at her like he had just been woken up from a deep sleep._

_"It's past midnight, Severus…either we take a break and get some food or I'm calling it a night.  What do you say?" she smiled, although her eyes were weary._

_"Ahem… I didn't notice the time.  Is it really past midnight?" he coughed in embarrassment._

_"By my Time-Keeper, it's quarter after… but I'm not surprised you didn't notice." She paused, looking at his various spread papers meaningfully.  "You're really passionate about this, aren't you?  I mean you're tops in the class and Professor Jekyll thinks you're god's gift to Potions."_

_He flushed at the compliment.  "I suppose I am… passionate about it, I mean… not god's gift… ahem…"  Inwardly, he cringed at his sudden habit of sounding like a babbling idiot around her.  She was easy enough to ignore when he only saw her from across a classroom… but the one-on-one revisions were making him entirely too aware of how pretty she was.  The fact that she was a Gryffindor barely seemed to register in his mind._

_"I knew what you meant, Severus…_ allons_, let's go raid the kitchen.  I bet there are plenty of leftovers from dinner." She tugged at his sleeve._

_"But… we're not suppose to wander the halls at night.  What if we're caught?" he protested as she pulled him through the library doors._

_"Caught by whom?  Peeves?  None of the teachers are up this late either, I imagine.  If someone stumbles on us, then we tell them the truth.  We were studying and got hungry.  We're not going to get expelled for having a snack-attack, now are we?  Besides, as long as we're quiet, no one will catch us." She insisted as they rounded the corner and heading for the great dining hall._

_Despite his misgivings, she was right… the school was quiet and still all the way to the kitchens… even the house elves were nowhere to be seen.  She winked at him as she pointed at the remains of a large roast on a counter top.  His stomach grumbled softly and he was reminded that the two of them had skipped dinner to revise.  Now the idea of sneaking to the kitchens for food seemed like the best idea of the millennium.  She handed him a plate and together they finished off the leftover roast.  Conversation was slow to start in favor of eating, but soon enough, she broke the silence._

_"What are you going to do after graduation?" she asked as she piled a few more slices of roast on her plate._

_He shrugged.  "I'm not all that certain yet.  I want to pursue Potions of course, but I haven't decided how.  Maybe I'll research new ones…test combinations that haven't been tried yet."_

_She nodded thoughtfully.  "I can certainly see you making breakthroughs in potion-making… on the cover of the Daily Prophet… Hogwarts Grad Severus Snape Discovers Cure For Vampirism…"_

_He chuckled at the extremity of her suggestion, but flushed with pride nonetheless.  "I doubt that…"_

_"I think you'd make a brilliant professor.  You could teach and research those new potions of yours.  You'd never let anyone get away with anything, that's for certain." She suggested._

_"I've thought of that… not sure I'm cut out to be a professor thought.  We'll see." He shrugged.  "What about you?  What are doing after graduation?"_

_"Well… since I spent most of the last seventeen years with my mum here in England… I promised my dad that I'd go to a wizarding university in Paris.  I've already been accepted to Beauxbaton's School of Higher Wizarding.  I think I'll be majoring in some branch of Charms." She explained around a swallow of pumpkin juice._

_"Why Charms?" he asked, uncertain as to why he was troubled by the idea of his uninvited study partner going to live in France._

_"It's my best subject.  And I enjoy it.  I've been working on modifying a few of the simpler spells on my own." She admitted with a pink blush to her cheeks._

_"Have you?  Which ones?" he queried curiously._

_"_Voyons_…well…the levitation one…I've got to where I can get an object to float in one spot without moving for up to a week without recasting the spell.  The petrifaction spell… I can work at a longer distance and the duration I longer.  A few others too." She listed a little reluctantly._

_"How have you gotten such results?" he wondered aloud._

_She bit her lip.  "Promise not to laugh?"_

_He looked taken aback.  "I don't laugh at anything that gets results."_

_"_Eh, bien_… I don't suppose you remember that section in fifth-year Charms about musicology?" she sighed._

_"Vaguely."_

_"Well… I rather enjoyed it and found that using musical elements _combined_ with material ones yielded a significantly improved outcome.  I've even created a spell or two that are worked using _only_ musical elements." She whispered conspiratorially._

_A rare smile spread his mouth.  "Brilliant!  Can you show me?"_

_She glanced around, as though looking for any errant house elves.  "Well… _d'accord_."  She hopped out of her chair and fetched what looked like a glass ball from her bag._

_"What on earth..?" he mumbled._

_She smiled and abruptly dropped the ball, which promptly bounced off the floor and right back into her hand.  "Relax… it's just clear rubber… a Muggle toy called a super ball.  I used it because it wouldn't break."_

_That said, she placed it on the table, right by his hand and took a few steps back, her wand still in her pocket.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, clearly concentrating.  Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.  He distantly recognized the words as those used in the levitate spell, but he had never heard such a voice!  Her soft soprano was clear and soothing… it wasn't until the ball was several feet off of the table that he was able to focus on it.  It was floating gently in tandem with her voice, without the benefit of a wand!  His jaw dropped slightly as he watched it float towards her in a gentle ballet before landing in her hand._

_She smiled at him expectantly.  "Well… what do you think?"_

_He blinked.  "That was… superb.  Amazing!  And you did it without even using your wand!"_

_Her smile broadened as she came back to the table.  "Thanks, Severus… that means a good deal coming from you… I mean it."_

_He shrugged.  "Why should you care what I think?"_

_She blushed again.  "Well… you are one of the few people who I know would tell me the truth regardless of how I might react.  If you thought it was stupid, you'd say so.  And you are not easily impressed."_

_"True enough…" he admitted.  _

_A comfortable silence descended while they both cleared their dishes and began the trek back to the library.  He wanted to take her hand as they walked; as he had seen other students do in the light of day.  But he resisted the urge carefully, chiding himself for being childish.  As they drew closer to the library, he swore that her heard whispering ahead.  Tally must have heard it as well, for she slowed her step, brow furrowing as she tried to make out the words._

_"Can you see them?  Are they studying?"_

_"Hush up… I don't see them.  If that slime-ball lays a hand on her, I'll punch his big nose off his face."_

_"Guys, hurry up… we are not supposed to be in the halls.  What if Peeves shows up?"_

_"Oh can it, Peter."_

_Tally and Severus rounded the corner silently to find James, Sirius, and Peter crouching by the library doors and peering through the crack, trying to see beyond.  Tally's stance changed, her hands straying to her hip immediately as she stopped._

_She cleared her throat loudly and nearly sent the three boys through the roof.  "What are you three doing here?" she demanded in an angry tone._

_Sirius was the first to recover, approaching her confidently, sneering at Severus.  "Keeping an eye out for our friend, of course."_

_Tally's sweet smile did little to tamper the sarcasm in her voice.  "How sweet… go to bed, Sirius.  That goes for you two as well."_

_"Great." James said cheerfully enough.  "Come on, Tally… we'll walk you back."_

_"Severus and I are not done studying yet, thank you very much." She replied coldly, ignoring James' offered hand and walking through the library door.  She all but ran to the table without looking back, her blood boiling._

_"The nerve of those gits!" she growled.  "Thinking that they can direct me.  Just who do they think they are?"_

_She turned to address Severus and was momentarily stunned when he was not behind her.  The sound of someone being thrown against the library door sent her running back outside.  There, Sirius had shoved Severus against the wall and was snarling aggressively.  James and Peter stood to one side, having the decency to look shocked at their friend's actions._

_"I swear to God, you touch one hair on her head and I will hit you so hard that Salazar Slytherin will feel it.  You got that, trash?"_

_"Let go of me." Severus replied fairly evenly.  "Or does it make you feel superior to bully those smaller than you… and of higher intellect?"_

_"You ugly sonofa-"_

_"SIRIUS!" she shrieked, causing yet another wave of heart attacks among the boys.  Without warning she threw herself at Sirius, knocking him off of Severus purely by the element of surprise, several choice phrases streaming out of her mouth in angry French.  "Don't you EVER threaten my friends again!"_

_"Tally!" he yelled.  "What on earth has gotten into you?  WE'RE your friends remember?  Not that greasy excuse for a wizard!"_

_"If you are going to behave like this, Sirius, then you and I are NOT friends… understand?" she fired back, her voice deadly serious.  "Now go to bed before I kick you all the way there myself.  Peter… James… goodnight."_

_Sirius picked himself away from the wall, rubbing his jaw where she had struck him.  "What are you saying, Tally?" he asked in a softer voice.  "I'm just trying to protect you.  I mean, have you forgotten who he is?"_

_Her eyes narrowed.  "Remind me, Sirius… just who is he?"_

_"Severus Snape!  A Slytherin!  A greasy, prejudiced slime-ball who's probably feeding you the wrong answers just to make you fail… jut so he can congratulate himself on topping a Gryffindor." Sirius grumbled._

_She nodded.  "Severus…are you helping me… or hurting me?"_

_He didn't look surprised at the question and answered on beat.  "Helping you… as of right now, I will be taking your grade in Potions as seriously as my own."_

_"There's your answer then, Sirius… if you still feel that way… then YOU are the one being prejudiced… not him." She said quietly, turning and heading into the library with Severus in tow.  "Goodnight, Black.  See you in Muggle Studies tomorrow."_

_Severus stood in startled silence while Tally marched off in a considerable temper.  The other three boys, with Sirius looking particularly stricken, eventually followed her path towards the Gryffindor common room.  Severus remained at the library door, vaguely noting that he should extinguish the lights and lock the door for the night before Peeves or the Bloody Baron showed up.  She had… stood up for him?  To her own Gryffindor housemates, no less?  Why?  True, he was helping her with Potions… and technically she was in his debt… but such a display of fury for the sake of a Slytherin was not in usual Gryffindor habit… even one with a debt._

_Could it be that… even as he was starting to genuinely enjoy her company… to the point of wishing they could spend time together outside of studying… was she possibly feeling the same?  His heart lifted at the idea.  He had never thought of it before.  Certainly he noticed others in the school pairing off together… James and Lily, naturally… Sirius and whomever he was dating at that particular second of the day… Lucius and Narcissa.  But he never paid much attention and preferred devoting his attentions to his schoolwork over the nubile charms of his female counterparts.  This was not to say that he didn't notice when a pretty Ravenclaw passed him in the hallway or when a sultry fellow Slytherin sat across from him at dinner… he just noticed and then went on with his business.  But now this fair-haired Gryffindor was stealing his concentration from him._

_He wasn't certain he liked this._

_But he couldn't deny that the light in his soul unquestionably felt more comfortable than his usual heavy-hearted mood._

How could he have known then how everything would end up?__


	4. Chapter Four : Unwelcome Advice

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Four : Unwelcome Advice 

Chantal watched over her students as they finished up their work for the day, writing in-class essays and what they thought the relationship between music and magic might be.  So far, her first week of classes had gone well.  The Slytherin students were as challenging as she remembered them and they certainly gave her a run for her galleons… but thus far no one had given her any major trouble.  Of course, having Remus vouch for her to his classes helped, as did having several relatives in the upper levels of the Ministry of Magic.  Malfoy had presented a few episodes of disturbance, and she swore that if he started one more sentence with "My father says…" she would not be held responsible for whatever spell she threw at him.  Luckily, after a mention or two of the fact that Lucius Malfoy was not _there_, Draco settled down.  She had long prided herself on her calm, cool, and collected demeanor in front of an audience… a gift she was immensely grateful for now.

At present, she had the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in her class, including the unwillingly-famous Harry Potter.  She couldn't get over how much he looked like James… all except for the fact that Lily's eyes looked out from behind those studious glasses.  It was easy to see why Remus had been in such a turmoil during his first time teaching at Hogwarts… seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione all together was like witnessing themselves as youngsters… _déjà vu_ all over again.  It was more than a little disconcerting.

"_Eh bien_, class… time is almost up.  Finish up your last thoughts while I make an announcement." She called, pleased by the quickly ending sound of scribbling quills.  "I am pleased to announce that Headmaster has given me the go-ahead for an inter-house group… a choir, if you will.  Meetings will be held every Tuesday after supper and every Thursday before breakfast… so being a night owl or an early bird is no excuse not to join.  This is open to any student who want to participate, so I expect a good number of _responsible_ students.  We'll be preparing a program for the last supper before Christmas break and learning a few extra musicology spells to use there.  Anyone interested should see me after class or just sign your name on the sign-up sheet on my office door."

She was not surprised by the hand of Hermione Granger shooting straight up in the air like a speeding rocket.

"Miss Granger?"

"Will this club count for extra credit for this class, Professor Duquesne?" she asked eagerly.

"I have decided that there will be several solo pieces offered… those students skilled enough to procure them will secure points for their house… but I will not take participation into account for your actual grades.  You need to divide your time between work and play on your own." Chantal answered promptly.  "Any other questions?"

A Ravenclaw boy nervously raised his hand.  "Professor… do we have to… sing?"

"Not necessarily, Henry… those of you who do not consider yourselves singers can help out with the other various duties as stagehands and such." She smiled, aware of this particular student's shyness.  "Everyone got that?  Good… class dismissed."

She was, however, a little surprised when several students remained at her desk to ask additional questions and sign up for her choir… including "the new marauders" as she liked to call Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Ron's ears turned alarmingly red as he signed his name in untidy script, a shyness he would have to overcome if he expected to stand up before the school and perform… but she was glad to have each and every one of them.  Her main fears had been that either no one would sign up… or that only girls would, resulting in a severely over-balanced sound.  Her surprise grew when, during the fifth-year Slytherin and Hufflepuff class, Draco deigned to sign up… and made his two cronies sign as well.  She was suspicious… but managed to smile at him as well.  At least Draco didn't resemble his father in looks too much… she'd have to wait and see if his personality did any further than using his many "connections".

After her classes were finished for the day, she climbed the stairs to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, just barely remembering that the password was "lemon drop" on this particular day.  With a slightly trembling heart she knocked on his rather foreboding door.

"Come in, _mademoiselle_ Duquesne." He called from within.

She did as she was told, entering into Dumbledore's office and stopping to admire Fawkes, who's plumage was at its peak of beauty for the time being.  "You wished to see me, Headmaster?" she asked when she caught sight of half-moon-shaped spectacles over the top of a large and rather dusty book.

"Yes… how are you settling in, Chantal?" he asked, laying the book aside and tilting his head at her in a rather youthful manner while Fawkes rustled proudly.

"Well enough, _monsieur_.  The students seem eager to learn what I have to teach them.  I think I will enjoy teaching here, sir." She replied with a smile.

"And the staff?  How they treating you?" he continued.

That seemed an odd question.  "The staff?  Well… they've been very helpful, sir.  And you know Remus is a good friend of mine.  Why do you ask?"

He leaned forward, steepling his long-fingered hands together on his desk.  "I've been Headmaster for a long time, Chantal… I still remember your seventh year here."

She furrowed her brow in confusion… what was this apparently sudden change of subject?  "Yes?"

He smiled enigmatically.  "Seems old flames and old hurts never burn out around here, do they?"

"Sir?"

"I think you know what I'm referring to, Chantal… if not… it will come to you." He shrugged as though his vague comment meant nothing whatsoever.  "I will s

see you at dinner, yes?"

"Of… of course, Headmaster… _merci_." She nodded before turning to leave.

She was well aware that Dumbledore understood things normally beyond mortal ken… that he was perhaps the greatest wizard that the world had ever known.  But this time he was unabashedly wrong!  Whatever flame there had ever been between herself and one Severus Snape had died a long time ago… and good riddance to it.  She was better off without that holier-than-thou potions master anyway.

Right.  So why did her heart leap into her throat every time they passed in the hallway?  Why did she feel so disappointed each of the frequent times that he chose not to eat with the other teachers?  Why did she continually have to resist the urge to seek him out?

_Arretez! _She commanded herself.  Maybe the two of them might have had something once long ago… but that was a different time and place.  She could never forget what he became…and whom he once served.  She had been lucky to be rid of him before… any of that happened.  Besides, she had a holiday program to pick out for the students and professors that had expressed interest in her group.


	5. Chapter Five : Dress Rehearsal

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Five : Dress Rehearsal 

Snape skulked slowly between rows of students with bubbling cauldrons in front of them, his scowl deeper than usual… deep enough to make even the Slytherins nervous.  Neville Longbottom looked as though he was going to faint if Snape so much as looked in his general direction.  Potter and Granger had buried their noses in the book, quietly and carefully measuring out everything twice, wary beyond their usual caution due to Snape's abysmal mood.  Ron had volunteered to be Neville's partner and had opted to have Neville simply stir, while he added the ingredients himself.  Even Malfoy refused to look up at Snape, as though meeting his eyes would immediately call his wrath down upon them all.

It wasn't that Snape was doling out more detentions or minus points than usual… in fact he had been strangely silent.  That was more intimidating than his customary fits of spleen… at present the entire class would've given anything to hear him say "Ten points from Gryffindor!"  As luck would have it, he remained disconcertingly silent.

They finished their potions in silence and tested them out with very few problems for once.  It was a shrinking potion, turning their chairs into doll-house-sized furniture.  Even Neville and Ron's was marginally successful, albeit not as small as it was supposed to be.  Harry and Hermione's was perfect in every detail… as was Malfoy and Goyle's.

"Quills out.  Here are the instructions for the antidote, the Re-Growing formula-" he said in a tight voice as he returned to his desk.

"Excuse me… sir?" a Gryffindor boy stood and raised his hand with obvious reluctance.

"What?" Snape retorted in a growl.

"Um… some of us… have a… a prior engagement, sir… we have signed passes to report to the main hall now." He answered, producing a rumpled pass with red writing on it.

"Indeed… and just who signed this pass?" his eyes narrowed.

"Professor Duquesne, sir."

If it were possible for his sour expression to become worse, it would have.  "I'm not in the mood for any Duquesne's little ideas.  You are not excused.  Sit down."

He was almost astonished when both Crabbe and Goyle stood up as well.  "But sir… we're the baritone section."

"I don't care if you're the entire 1812 Overture!  Sit down before I deduct twenty points from your house!  NOW!"

The whole class gasped… Crabbe and Goyle promptly plopped back into their seats… Malfoy looked as though he'd just been slapped.

He was in the middle of announcing the ingredients in rapid fire when there was a knock at the dungeon's large oak door.  He growled in frustration and wrenched it open.

"What do you want?" he demanded, much like a bear woken up early during hibernation.

Chantal's voice reached the students ears from behind Snape's black shape.  "Good afternoon, Professor Snape.  I need to collect my baritones… not to mention several tenors, some altos, and two sopranos."

Snape was incredulous when over half of his class rose to their feet and started gathering their things with grateful looks… including Malfoy.  "Oh no." he snarled.  "NOT Malfoy… you can have Potter with pleasure… in fact take his cohorts with him if at all possible… but NOT Malfoy."

Chantal smiled mildly and responded with strained politeness.  "_Desolée, monsieur_… but Malfoy is one of my soloists… he needs to rehearse."

Malfoy chose that moment to pipe up, no doubt hoping to dispel the growing tension between the two teachers.  "Yes, sir… I need to rehearse-"

Snape whirled on him in an instant.  "Sit down, boy!  _Mademoiselle_ Duquesne… there are less vital classes you can rudely interrupt!  I suggest you go do it and stop wasting my time."

Again that infuriatingly polite smile.  "I teach during all other class periods, _monsieur_… and I would not like to cut into their homework time for a dress rehearsal.  If your beloved Slytherins are doing _so well_ in Potions, then an hour a missed class won't hurt them, wouldn't you agree?"

The look he gave her could have frozen Mount Vesuvius in mid-explosion.  "Take them then… but rest assured I shall speak to the Headmaster about this."

If she would just back down once, he would be satisfied… but like her former house dictated, she refused to be cowed by him.  "Who do you think suggested this solution?  And don't worry about the students having trouble.  I've been informed that Miss Granger has volunteered to have an inter-house study sessions to cover whatever is missed in class."

His temper flared again.  "Last I checked, clever little Granger was NOT on staff here.  She would do well to keep her misshapen mouth shut in the future.  And YOU would do well not interrupt my classes with your musicology NONSENSE!" 

Without a word, he swept out of the dungeon, shouldering past her, his direction that of Dumbledore's office.  Chantal discreetly waited until he was well out of earshot before turning to the shocked class with a smile.  "Well… now that the volcano has retreated… shall we go to rehearsal?"

One chorus of "yes, miss" and a few staircases later, Chantal and her choir were all assembled in the main hall.  The participation was better than she had originally thought.  Not only did she have just fewer than one hundred student, but the group was equally divided between the houses.  Even a few of the teachers has agreed to participate; including the blushing Hagrid and somewhat shy Remus… the icing on the cake was Dumbledore's involvement.  

"_Alors_… everyone quiet down, _s'il vous plait_… " she called out in general.  She was awarded by a hush in the conversations and the wide-eyed attention of her students.  "I know this is our last rehearsal before the performance and I want us to get going, _oui_?  I am pleased to announce that professors Lupin and Hagrid have agreed to be a part of our choir in order to even out the men's section… and as a special treat, Headmaster Dumbledore will also be joining us for the finale piece."

Applause swiftly followed from students and professors alike and Chantal was forced to restore order so as to place everyone on the stage.  The Christmas program she'd picked had blossomed from a dinky little concert with one or two songs for the kids to sing into a full-scale production that, to her figuring, would take a full hour to perform.  Dumbledore had insisted that she take her idea and run with it… and so she had.  Everyone had been delighted to learn the extra musicology necessary for the show… floating candles, sparkling stars, streaks of colour and scents.  And to her credit, she had perfected and improved her original levitation spell to the point where she now used a glass globe large enough to fit a person in instead of a rubber super ball.  

The sudden memory of the first time she had showed that spell to anyone nearly stole her breath.  As she fought to regain it, her eyes met Dumbledore's… behind his half-moon-shaped spectacle, his gaze was knowing… as though he divined exactly what had crossed her mind.  He smiled enigmatically and she shook her head to clear it.

She took a deep breath and resumed explaining to everyone where each vocal section should stand and where the soloists should be placed within their parts.  As the students skipped up onto the stage, she noticed something.  On their school robes, each student wore a badge announcing their House… and in neat rows, each section had divide itself into rows of Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

She clapped twice to get everyone's attention again.  "_Attendez_, wait a moment… this is not a Quidditch match, it is Christmas."

She was rewarded with a look of complete confusion from everyone except Dumbledore… who appeared to be napping lightly next to one of the many fireplaces.  She approached her tenor section with purpose, pointing at each boy's patch and announcing his House.  "Is there any particular reason why you've segregated yourselves this way?  Slytherins to the left, Gryffindors to the right?"

"Well… that's how it usually goes, professor." A Hufflepuff boy offered helpfully.  "We don't usually do much together outside of our Houses…" 

"I understand that, Rowan.  But for the purpose of this concert and the sentiment behind it, I will have to insist on a temporary band of these House badges.  Christmas is a time to forget differences and this I consider this separation to be inappropriate.  Robes off everyone."

There was a brief moment of stunned silence until Harry took a deep breath and shed his robes off, revealing the school-boy attire he wore underneath it, complete with tie.  Ron followed, as did Neville and Hermione… not to be outdone, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shrugged out of their robes.  Everyone came off the stage in order to place their robes with their bags and when they returned, no one knew what House the others were from, excepting for the closest of friends.

"Excellent… _merci beaucoup_.  Malfoy, I need you closer to the centre… next to Potter, if you would.  Hermione, Ginny… I need you two on either side of Patricia.  Fred and George stay right where you are.  Hagrid, if you would, please place yourself right behind my baritones here… Professor Lupin… to Hagrid's right.  Boys, please be sure that you give Professor Lupin enough room to come join me on the floor, _d'accord_?" choosing to ignore the warring looks that flashed between Malfoy and Potter, she offered suggestions and orders up for fifteen minutes before she was convinced she had it right.

"Everyone remember your spots and the two people you are standing between for tomorrow night!  Now, let's sing." 

She nodded at Professor Sprout, who had volunteered to be the show's pianist in order to free up Chantal's hands for conducting and give her a chance to sing as well.  She had agonized over which pieces to put in the show and had ended up with the cream of the crop.  _Carols of the Bells_ was the most traditional one she had chosen… and with Hagrid singing with the baritones, her ears certainly rang afterwards.  Luckily she had talked the well meaning half-giant into toning down his volume just a bit.  Next up was the softer, almost lullaby-like _Candlelight Carol_… and an upbeat a cappella version of _Angels We Have Heard on High_ for the seventh years only… then a mixture of _Here We Come A-Wassailing _and_ Joy To The World_.  Her favourite was a duet that she and Remus had decided to work on called _A Strange Way To Save the World_.  The finale, however, was spectacular… a long medley of traditional and often forgotten carols called "Journey to Bethlehem"*… _In Dulcé Jubilo, Unto Us A Child Is Born, While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks By Night, O Little Town of Bethlehem, Good Christian Men Rejoice, Silent Night, Once In Royal David's City, Coventry Carol, We Three Kings, I Saw Three Ships, O Come To Bethlehem, The First Noel, Away In A Manger, _and _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_.  A section, or a soloist, or the entire choir overlapping the carol before it and uncurrenting the one after it until nearly everyone was singing a different carol that somehow managed to sound like a joyful salute to the day sang each song.  The suddenly everyone would break into _Adeste Fideles _in its original Latin format.  Each student had a glass ball that they would levitate out over the audience by the sheer magic of the music.  The stars that made up the ceiling would twinkle and sparkle in time with the tempo.  And Chantal herself would use that huge glass globe to its ultimate effect.

  


* * *

* This medley is from Michael Crawford's A Christmas Album, track 5.


	6. Chapter Six : O Come All Ye Faithful

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Six : O Come All Ye Faithful

Just a few more hours and he would be able to relax for a change.  All of his students' papers were graded and the marks sent off to Dumbledore, he had no family to worry about over the holidays… he could have three weeks with nothing he absolutely _had_ to do.  He was free to work on his potions as he saw fit, with only the minimal exception of having to mix up Remus' "anti-monster" potion, as he had uncharitably taken to calling it.  It was very nearly time for the last and most festive dinner before the holiday proper.  Most of the students would be leaving for home bright and early the next morning, and so the meal promised to be special.

Not to mention the continual buzz about some event that had been planned for the supper.  Duquesne's little bit of tripe, he had no doubt.  Probably some sickeningly sweet Nativity play or some other such nonsense.  Peace on Earth, indeed… there was no such thing.  Not with the Dark Lord still roaming about in his frighteningly reptilian form, strengthened by the blood of a murdered unicorn and by the spell he had used Harry in.

Severus hoped against hope that the slight itch on his left arm was his imagination as he stalked into the great hall, trying desperately to focus on something mundane, like the near-overwhelming scent of evergreen in the air.

All of his Slytherins were lined up at their long table and he nodded curtly at them as he passed on his way to the staff table.  Funny, he wasn't late… but the hall was just about to its full capacity already, as though everyone were anxiously awaiting something.  Apparently, Duquesne had something a bit more in-depth than a trite Christmas play in mind.

He sat, noticing that the seat next to his, normally occupied by Duquesne, was vacant… as was Lupin's.  He growled under his breath, his underfed imagination creating all sorts of scenarios that made him bitterly jealous of the flea-bitten DADA professor.  He almost didn't realize Dumbledore had stood up to make an announcement until he was already halfway through his first sentence.

"Good evening, all… and Happy Christmas!" he greeted the students and faculty alike.  "We have a special treat for you all this year.  As some of you may know, Professor Duquesne and several of your fellow students have been working very hard on a presentation for you.  So before our supper makes its way to our tables I would like all of you to turn your full attention to Professor Duquesne."

Snape chided himself for not noticing the stage-like contraption to the right of the faculty table and directly in line with the students' tables so that no one had a blocked view.  Chantal stood on the centre of it, wearing a bright crimson robe and smiling gently at the smaller Hufflepuffs directly in front of her.  "Good evening, everyone, and, as they say in my country, _joyeux noel_.  Your classmates, as well as a few of your teachers, have prepared a performance for you that promises to lift the Christmas spirit in every one of you.  So, sit back, relax, and picture this…"

In a voice usually reserved only for hypnotists and the greatest of storytellers, Chantal began to tell a story.  The smallest angel in all of the heavens was given a task… to find a gift for his Lord that properly expressed all of the good things that mortals had done since the first Christmas morning over 2000 years ago in Israel.  The little angel searched everywhere, looked under pine trees and in stockings, in the generous donations of the fortunate and the festively decorated front lawns, and even in the countless churches.  But he could not find the perfect gift for his Lord and the dawn was drawing near.

"And so the angel flew through the skies, trying urgently to think of something… anything… where he could look… what he could bring.  When suddenly a sound reached his ears… it was the sound of church bells ringing out in the still night…" 

As she had spoken, the flames from the various torches and lights on the trees had dimmed until only the ones that illuminated the "stage" remained.  The heavy curtains of emerald green velvet behind her parted to reveal the students in a choir formation as she turned around slowly to assume the position of the conductor.  The very first thing that Snape, and everyone else noticed, was the fact that not one student wore his House robes… each wore mundane clothing… jumpers and trousers for the boys and skirts for the girls.  For all intents and purposes, they might have been students from any Muggle boarding school.  

Four notes sounded lightly from the piano and Chantal's hands waved in and out gracefully, guiding her singers in their timing.  First the high voices, sweet and twinkling like the stars… then the lower register of the altos, dark and rich… the dulcet tones of the tenors and the booming undercurrent of the baritones completed the tapestry of sound.  _Carol of the Bells_, a carol he had heard several times before… but never like this.  Every barely glowing flame in the hall swayed slowly in time with the music like a million tiny bells ringing with the voices of the choir members.  The music quickly gained intensity as each voice was added, then slowly settled back into the chiming tones of bell-like quality.  Snape's heart was suddenly thudding in his chest, matching the cadence of the music and rising to his throat.  He swore that the floor shook gently as the baritones, including Hagrid, hit their last and lowest note.

After a brief pause, the hall burst into applause.  The students on stage smiled widely and appeared to be whispering to each other furtively, congratulating each other on doing so well.  Chantal slowly let her arms relax and Severus found himself clapping less and admiring the fact that instead of the loose, billowy sleeves that most robes boasted, she had chosen one with sleeves that clung to the subtle curves of her arms.  A mental shake did little to tear his attention away from either the music or its lovely advocate.  He had always had a bit of a soft spot for music… true music, not the grating, pounding trite that his students regularly listened to… he preferred classics, wizard and Muggle alike, although he would never admit it.  Some of those "non-magical" composers had created supernatural sounds that even a former pureblood activist couldn't deny.  

And then there were certain pureblood witches who seemed to possess the very same gift, he thought distantly as his eyes settled on Chantal's profile, admiring the way her hair caught the light in gleaming strands.  The second Chantal turned back around to address the audience he snapped his eyes away guiltily.

"Simple church bells… and they called the angel down, pulling at him as certainly as any wizard summoning spell.  And so the angel followed the sound of music through the world… stopping to listen to the carols that spoke to him in their soft and universal language.  Some were ancient carols, ones that no living person could recall who wrote and were simply referred to as 'traditional' carols.  Others were modern in lyric and tempo.  But all held the same message, that the day that was soon to dawn was a day of celebration and reverence both." She explained before turning back around to her choir, which had shifted slightly to push Fred Weasley and a Slytherin girl named Patricia to the front, directly behind her.  Snape furrowed his brow slightly at the notion of putting a Gryffindor and a Slytherin with such close proximity, crests or no.

The piano came to life under Sprout's hands, this time playing accompaniment for the carol instead of merely the starting notes.  Patricia opened up in a surprisingly mellow alto, singing of the vastness of the skies and paralleling them to the vastness of love and hope.  Almost at once, he felt himself settling in his chair, leaning back slightly and enjoying the placid tones of this quiet carol. The entire choir joining in on the refrain…_ candlelight, angel light, fire light, and star glow… shine on His cradle 'til breaking of dawn… Gloria, Gloria in excelsis Deo… angels are singing… the Christ child is born_.  A startlingly serious-faced Fred then took the melody, his tenor voice ringing out in something other than raucous laughter for once.  He sang of the first Christmas night, of the angels and shepherds that came to see the baby, comparing the grandeur of the child's purpose to the simplicity of his birth.  The choir again, this time stronger and in further harmony, adding in the adults to darker and strengthen the sound.  They continued into the last verse, completing the tale of that night and reminded every soul present that despite what lay ahead for this child, at that moment he was only a baby being cradled by his mother.

Further applause, this time more prompt in coming.  Severus found himself leaning forward in his chair, awaiting the next piece with baited breath.  What could his insolent little witch have cooked up next?  He paused… _his_ witch?  Since when?  At what point had he become possessive?  She was not _his_ little witch!  And quite frankly he couldn't comprehend of such an unlikely occurrence ever happening.  He caught Dumbledore's gaze, watching him with that damnably knowing expression and he quickly sat back, very nearly giving himself whiplash in the process of trying to look innocent.

Chantal didn't bother with an introduction to the next piece and merely nodded at Sprout once the applause died down a bit.  Only a mere half-dozen of singers stepped forward this time, each one Severus recognized as being a seventh-year student; sitting, standing, or kneeling variously on the stage and preparing to sing.  Six notes this time… and Chantal moved her hands back and forth to give her handful of singers the tempo.  A very cheerful rendition of _Angels We Have Heard On High, _which had once been a childhood favourite of Severus'.  He found himself mouthing the words to it discreetly, secretly enjoying this new twist on the harmonies.  No longer repetitious in its parts, each chorus was different from the preceding one although the theme remained the same… the movement of the voices shifted in new patterns.  The singers no longer stared out at the audience, but moved and looked at each other and out of the audience, picking out people to look directly at, as though they were having a conversation… an element that added significant charm to the piece… as though the audience was a part of an intimate party rather than in a hall full of over one thousand students.  Immediately this became his favourite piece thus far… once that he knew he would be humming before the night was out if he wasn't careful.

During the applause, the six each took a bow and then returned to their former spots on the stage.  Three of the youngest singers approached, their faces a little pale, but their smiles willing enough.  Chantal spoke briefly with them sotto voce and then prompted Sprout for a single note.  The three first-years broke into a jaunty _Here We Come A-Wassailing_, the tempo quicker than normal, but evenly matched by each child even when they divided into two-part harmony.  The choir came in once they were done their first verse, the baritones creating a vocal undercurrent of accompaniment and each proceeding part coming in with a different part of _Joy To The World_.  The highest sopranos joined the three children in their song so that the two songs complimented each other lavishly… and to an almost jazzy effect.  Snape found himself trying to follow each of the parts at once to little success.  The lyrics that he knew so well were an impenetrable chaos… but the sound, the sound was a joyful noise that spoke without needing the lyric.  

Another hit, by the sound of the clapping.  The now blushing first-years retreated back to their places with flustered but pleased grins as Chantal indicated for of the choir to sit.  Severus, his own applause diminishing, noted with narrowed eyes that Remus remained standing and slowly came to join her side.  Luckily, for the sake of his grumbling jealousy, the two did not join hands or even look at each other yet.  Sprout's piano started up again, this time a determinedly more modern sounding song.

Remus began, his borderline baritone voice telling of the carpenter Joseph and what he must have thought seeing an angel's prophecy come to life.  "_Why me?  I'm just a simple man of trade.  Why him?  With all the rulers in world?  Why here? Inside this stable filled with hay?  Why her?  She's just an ordinary girl.  Now, I'm not one to second guess what angels have to say… but this is such a strange way to save the world._"

Ordinary girl indeed, Severus scoffed under his breath… the first hint of displeasure he'd felt since this concert had started.  But all irritation was erased when Chantal began to sing her part, the thoughts of Mary.  He abruptly recalled her voice all too well from that late night in the kitchen when she'd shown him how she could levitate a rubber ball with the power of her voice.  But now it was that of a woman; richer, darker… more sensual.  God, how had he forgotten that sinfully striking voice?  For several months of his angst-ridden adolescence he had dreamed of it… dreamed of the dazzling witch in front of him… a girl then, but a woman now.  He swallowed over the lump in his throat, his eyes never leaving her face.  Although he had contrived to be as cold as a blizzard to her, lest she get any ideas about further betraying him… he could not deny that time had only added to the beauty that had so completely enchanted him as a youth.

The two of them sang the last chorus together, with Remus keeping the melody and Chantal singing a gentle harmony behind him… the effect was warm and tender, as though they truly were the loving couple.  They had finally approached each other, Remus standing behind her with his hands placed affectionately on her shoulders.  Funny, she seemed smaller even next to the usually sickly-looking Lupin.  Hell, the creature even had the nerve to look vaguely protective.  Snape thought spitefully that it would be a completely different picture if it were just a week later.  However, he mentally checked himself from gritting his teeth as applause followed their last notes.  Remus thankfully returned to his spot next to Hagrid while Chantal returned to deliver her speech to the now utterly captivated audience.

"And now… the angel had his gift… for, as a Muggle writer once noticed… 'Music expresses that which cannot be said and upon which it is impossible to remain silent'F.  Every carol that greeted the angel's spellbound ear was a gift in and of itself.  And so, the angel reached up and plucked each song from the air, for angels are able to do such things.  Dawn was nearly upon him, so he raced back to the Heavens to present his Lord with his hard-won gift.  His Lord looked upon his smallest angel and smiled… pleased with this expression of all of the good that had been done on this day.  On Christmas, wars temporarily cease, cathedrals are built, and hearts are at their most hopeful… and the music encompasses all of this.  And so our story ends with the hope that every one of you here has rekindled that Christmas spirit.  That each of you now realizes that Christmas is not about gifts under a tree, or a jolly elf in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, or about turkey and puddings… it is about faith, hope, and love.  And so we leave you with a vocal rendition of our Christmas present to you."

The lights dimmed to near extinction once more and after a brief moment of near-darkness, one by one, sparkling lights appeared on the stage.  Small glass spheres, no bigger than a Snitch… each containing a single white flame and resting comfortably in the clasped hands of the singers.  In front of Chantal was a similar globe, but this one was enormous by contrast and contained no flames at all.  Severus swallowed as a sense of déjà vu washed over him, sending a fine tremble through him that he quickly squashed… what she _trying_ to make him insane?

The choir started in its entirety, singing a song in Latin that sounded vaguely operatic, and as the stronger voices faded the younger children took up a new, repetitive melody.  Then Ginny Weasley stepped forward timidly, the glass ball shaking slightly in her hands as she began to sing about the shepherds in the fields.  Slowly, that ball lifted itself from her hands and floated up over the audience, floating to join the twinkling stars in the enchanted ceiling.  Then Draco came in, singing _O Little Town of Bethlehem_, the younger voices still chanting behind him.  With a surprisingly peaceful expression on his usually pinched face, his sphere floated up to join Ginny's in the same fashion.  The choir shifted to another song, several more small, glass-enclosed flames leaving their owners' hands to join their predecessors twinkling above, a constant stream of tiny shooting stars in slow motion.  Then Harry stepped forward, his little globe already hovering above his hand as he sang _Once In Royal David's City_, the choir behind him joining in as it soared to the ceiling.  Hermione was next singing an old English song in a gentle voice, her sphere floating around Harry's teasingly on the way up.  Remus took over Hermione with an exceedingly gentle _What Child Is This?_ as the students continued her _Coventry Carol_ under him.  His own sphere virtually danced up to join the others.  Suddenly Hagrid broke in with a heavy _We Three Kings_… Remus, Crabbe, and Goyle joining him as they did for the first piece, almost making the floor vibrate as their globes flew up.  The choir returned as the three baritones sang, softening the roughness with _I Saw Three Ships_.  In ones, twos, and threes, crystal and flame ascended up over the crowd, magnifying the enchanted ceiling by leaps and bounds, each light twinkling in time with its owner's voice.  A brief pause in the music settled only to return with the men singing _O Come To Bethlehem_ and the women singing _The First Noel_.  Then Dumbledore came in…_ Away In A Manger_… he sang while looking directly at the audience, his usually calm and kindly expression accented by the merry light in his eyes.  The choir's chant behind him grew more intense, but his voice remained gentle as ever… sending his own crystal above the crowds and over enchanted faces.  The women joined his carol as the choir gained momentum, every singing something different.

He breath had virtually stopped as he watched the stream of tiny stars float, fly, and dance up to the ceiling… circling over students' heads, illuminating each bedazzled face.  It had been years since he had experienced anything like this… even as a child he had rarely been affected by the mood of the Christmas season.  Like many children, his main purpose of the season was to please his parents in hopes of earning himself a bigger pile under the fir tree.  This sensation of warmth and well-being was practically forgotten in his long-cold heart.  He had grown used to a heart of stone, had almost come to enjoy the fact that emotions had little effect on him… in made him stronger, more capable.  The awareness of a beating heart of flesh and blood bordered on painful.

He almost didn't notice the large orb of Chantal's rising as the voices grew, slowly soaring to the centre of the ceiling and the smaller ones circling around it in a flash of shooting stars, closing in so that he began to expect and dread the smash of broken glass.  But no… the large globe let the smaller ones pass through it taking each tiny flame inside of it, the light growing intense.  The voices reached fever pitch and suddenly everyone stopped.

A brief second of anticipating silence and then a hundred voices joined together is the traditional Latin of the carol commonly known as _O Come All Ye Faithful_, Chantal singing above them all in a sweet, angelically beautiful voice.  Her crystal had engulfed all of the others and now shown above the hall as intensely as a tiny sun, lighting everything a brilliant white and sending shivers of almost divine presence down Snape's spine.  The Star of Bethlehem… she had created the Star of Bethlehem for them all.  His heart was pounding as warmth spread through him, even as some small part of him scowled at his own weakness, being affected so by mere tunes and a few fancy parlour tricks.

Slowly, imperceptibly, the choir calmed their once thunderous voices decreasing down into melodious whispers.  The Star dimmed gradually, just enough so that it would not hurt the eyes of those it passed as it descended from the ceiling to float over the choir, shedding its light only on its precious singers.  Soon, only the mild chanting of "_Unto us a child is born today, in Bethlehem on Christmas Day_" by the youngest singers remained.  Then that faded out as well, the finale marked by a sudden flash from the Star and a subsequent eclipse as it burnt out entirely. 

To say that the following applause was deafening would have been a gross understatement.  Never in the history of Hogwarts has such a spectacle ever been staged.  Students were teary-eyed and climbing over each other to congratulate their friends and fellow classmates.  The Christmas spirit had certainly invaded Hogwarts now…

Snape found he had to escape it before he did or said anything he would live to regret later with fierce embarrassment.  Without bothering to wait until after the feast or even for the commotion to settle down, he slipped away from the faculty table and took off for his chambers, fighting the urge to run there.

  


* * *

F This quote has been paraphrased from Victor Hugo… I couldn't find the actual quote.


	7. Chapter Seven : In the Potions Master's ...

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Seven : In the Potions Master's Chambers

Chantal wheezed as she was swept up into a hippogriff-sized hug by Hagrid, surrounded by her students and being applauded by the entire school.  When had that ever happened?  Luckily Hagrid released her before she could pass out and she was attacked by a hundred smaller hugs from the children.  Dumbledore nodded in her direction, the merry twinkle that always inhabited his eyes gleaming more brightly than usual.  Remus was brave enough to press a quick kiss to her cheek and she teased him for it.

"Ah, what's a little kiss between best friends?" he shrugged as the students began to disperse to attend their well-deserved feast.

"I'm just a little startled Remus… it's not professional, you know." She replied, her smile belying her scolding.  "You were never the flirtatious one before… you left that to James and Sirius."

"You knew my parents?" a voice piped up from behind her, making her jump around in shock.

"Harry!  _Mon dieu_… do not sneak up on your professors like that!" she panted.  "Yes… I knew your parents… Lily and I were best friends."

Harry smiled a bit.  "You did?  What… what was she like?"

"Lily was… very ambitious.  She studied like her life depended on it.  But, _alors_, did she have a temper… I lost count of how many times she slapped, smacked, punched or otherwise hit Sirius because he wouldn't leave her and James alone." Chantal remembered aloud.

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe as Remus resorted to snickering behind the sleeve of his robe.  

"I've got a photograph of Sirius' black eye to prove it somewhere." She added conspiratorially with a wink  "Go join your friends at the feast and I promise I'll find it for you later, _oui_?"

"_Oui_!" he replied excitedly before running back to his table.

Chantal watched him thinking not for the first time that if Harry looked anymore like James, it would be beyond uncanny.  "He's a good deal like James, isn't he?" she asked softly of Remus.

"That he is… the same talent for getting into trouble too." Remus agreed.  "But at least he hasn't made it his business to play nasty pranks on anyone yet."

"That was Sirius' problem… always had to have the last word." She grew silent for a moment.  "Severus… still has a grudge about that doesn't he?"

Remus swallowed visibly.  "That he does… understandable, don't you think?  He could have been killed… or worse."

Chantal nodded grimly.  "True enough… but it was Sirius' fault, not yours.  And James did save his life."

"He knows… and it doesn't sit well with him." Remus sighed.  "He's been begrudgingly watching over Harry from what Dumbledore's told me.  Trying to keep him from getting into trouble by punishing him to the full extent when he catches him.  Problem is, Harry doesn't get caught easily."

"I imagine not… with his father's cloak helping him along.  Even I borrowed that from James once or twice to sneak around after-hours."

Remus paused.  "It's so strange…" he remarked quietly.

"What is?"

"You… me… Harry… even Snape all being here at once.  Almost… almost feels like old times.  Like I should be sneaking out with you and Harry to the Shrieking Shack any night now.  I can't tell you how many times I've half-expected Harry to come running up to me to tell me the latest prank he pulled on Severus." He sighed.

"I know… it's odd.  I almost wish Sirius were here too…" she nodded.  "Has there been any word on his whereabouts?"

Remus looked distinctly uncomfortable.  "Not that I know of.  And, to tell you the truth, I don't think Sirius did it anymore… there was… something else at work there."

"I wish that were true, Remus.  Sirius and I may have parted on bad terms, but I never thought he was capable of that." She took a deep breath.  "But never mind that… you should go join the feast, I'll be along in a bit."

She watched Remus walk back towards the faculty table a bit reluctantly.  She knew full well that while both she and Remus had grown up… she still felt for him as she would an older brother.  It was becomingly increasingly clear that Remus wanted a bit more than that.  He wasn't overt by any means, that just wasn't Remus' style… but in his own quiet way he was letting her know that he cared for her to such a degree.  The way he sometimes passed his hand over hers during dinner sometimes was a prime example, as was his change in vocal tone whenever he spoke to her.  His grey eyes always said far more than what actually came from his mouth.  How could she tell him that her feelings for ran only towards the sisterly?

She sighed… maybe what she needed was time.  

In the meantime, she wanted to go find Severus and ask him what he thought of the concert.  He had left so quickly that she feared his answer… but she also knew that no matter _what_ he thought of her, he would tell her the truth.  Just as Remus' character was to be soft-spoken… Severus' was to be brutally honest.

The walk from the main hall to the dungeons seemed to take forever.  Just as it had when she was a mere student, the further down she went in the castle, the spookier it became.  She wondered briefly why on earth Severus chose to have his chambers in such a sinister place… even if it was close to his classroom.  She nearly tripped down the two stairs that led down into the classroom itself, forgetting that they were there, just as she had several times in the past.  Towards the back was the large oak door that led to Snape's office and then his private chambers.

The door was ajar slightly and the light of a fire flickering from within.  She knocked hesitantly, feeling more like a frightened student that a fellow teacher seeking an opinion.  No answer.

"Professor?  Are you in?  Hello?" she called softly, peeking her head through the door to find the office empty.  His office was a tad on the cluttered side, but she supposed that there was a rhyme and reason to it that only Severus could follow.  Jars of pickled things sat on the shelves, making her shiver a bit despite knowing that there were ingredients for potion-making and not some sick form of decorating.

Then again, with Snape you never knew.

The next door led to his chambers and she knocked after a deep breath.

A pause… then a muffled voice.  "Who is it?"

"It's Chan-  It's Professor Duquesne.  May I come in?" she replied, almost reverting to the first-name basis that they hadn't been on for over twenty years.

Another pause.  "Come." He answered, his voice begrudging.  Most likely, he just couldn't come up with a polite reason to get rid of her, she thought vaguely.

She slipped through the door and stopped, amazed at what met her eyes.  Far from the dark and dreary room she'd envisioned for Snape's bedroom, this place was surprisingly warm if a little plain.  Dark, smooth floorboards and a simple rug of a dark weave… a simple armchair before a banking fire… a bed that differed from the students' only in that it was far larger… and bookshelves, bookshelves covered every available wall.

"Well?  What do you want?" he asked, irritated by her sudden perusal of his space.

"I wanted to ask your opinion of this evening's novelties." She asked after yet another deep breath.  "You left so quickly that I didn't have time to catch you upstairs."

"And why should my opinion of your little fun and games interest you?" he retorted, although not as harshly as she might have expected.  Meanwhile, a furred shape was slowly circling her… good gods… he had a kneazle?

"Didn't we have that discussion twenty-three years ago?  Because you won't lie to me.  If you thought it was tripe, tell me… if you thought it was good, tell me." She sighed, trying to watch both him and the rather beautiful kneazle at the same time.

He seemed to consider his answer for a moment.  "Sentimental… a tad overdone perhaps.  Most carols are dreadful things that only succeed in sugar-coating an already saccharine holiday."

She nodded slightly.  "A little… but that's why I chose more serious carols and not _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_, not one mention of _Pere Noel_.  I thought of doing Handel's _Messiah_, but thought it might go over the student's heads a bit… except perhaps for _messieurs_ Potter and Malfoy."

"Yes… Malfoy sang very well… excellent performance.  Ten points to his House should cover it, I think." He added smugly, knowing that she likely still took House points as seriously as she had before.

She merely smiled. "I already awarded each soloist twenty points each for hard-work and dedication.  Your Slytherins are a surprisingly talented bunch when they decided to actually work at something.  Dare I ask what you thought of my Gryffindors?"

He glared at her.  "Stop fishing for compliments, Duquesne… you know very well what I have to say about your entire performance."

She stopped, her smile fading.  "And that is?"

He sighed, his dark eyes never leaving hers although the glare softened somewhat.  "It was beautiful."

That said, he turned and strode over to his armchair, a clear signal that their conversation was now over.  A clear signal that she chose to ignore.

"Seriously?  Severus, please, wait." She implored him, coming to kneel on the floor next to his left arm.  It was the first time since they were students that she had called him Severus to his face.

He turned on her, snarling.  "I told you what I thought.  Isn't that enough for you?  Now go away and leave me in peace."

That sent her back on her feet a bit, biting her lip.  "No… I want…"

"What?" he snapped impatiently.  

"For us… to be friends again?" she asked, meeting his eyes steadily but without the normal glint of challenge.

He stared at her for a split second before regaining himself enough to be indignant and cold.  "And why should my friendship mean so much to you now?  You were so eager to deny it before, weren't you?  One comment from your precious little chums and I was thrown aside like yesterday's garbage."

She stared back in disbelief.  "_Alors_, Severus… I was _seventeen_!  And can you honestly tell me that if your good buddy Lucius had asked, you would not have denied feeling anything but contempt for me?  All right, I was _wrong_.  I admit it!  Is that what you want to hear?  I was wrong and I am sorry."

His eyes narrowed.  "You may be sorry now, _mademoiselle_.  But how can I be certain you wouldn't do the same again if dear Lupin asked you tomorrow?  You betrayed much during that chaste little duet of yours."

She looked down and he had the odd feeling that she was blinking back tears.  Good… let her hurt.  However, he was unprepared for her next question.

"Is that what this is all about, Severus?  Because you're jealous of Remus?  Bloody hell, Severus we're friends.  If he and I were lovers don't you think I'd be in _his_ chambers now, not yours?" she asked softly, in a voice almost identical to the one she'd possessed as a seventeen-year-old.

He scoffed.  "Jealous?  Of that monster in human guise?  You insult me!"

It was her turn to narrow her eyes.  "He is no monster, Severus… no more than you are."

A grim smile, one that lent no warmth to his cold expression.  "So… you would equate me in the same league as your beloved werewolf and ask me to be your friend in the same breath?  You always were a silver-tongue, Duquesne."

She stood, anger warming her cheeks and sending sparks from her eyes.  "Just because Remus turns in to a wolf once a month does not make him a monster!  It is not his fault he was bitten!  No more than that mark on your arm makes you a monster."

He rose in an instant, fury blazing in his dark eyes, ripping back his left sleeve.  "All this mark proves is that I once made the wrong decision!  I seem to have made specialty of putting my trust in those who would betray me.  A mistake I _refuse_ to make again!"

She met his gaze insistently, even after tracing the dark images on his arm with her eyes.  "We both made mistakes, Severus… must you make me pay so dearly for mine?"

The fire in his eyes calmed slowly, his expression now one of puzzlement… but he remained stubbornly silent.  Could she possibly be serious?  His heart pounded in his throat as he wondered… what if he would allow them to try again?  They were adults now, after all… and governed by forces more important than peer pressure.

His silence was heavy and Chantal took it for a refusal.  Looking down again, she turned and began her way back out the way she had come.  "I guess so.  I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, Severus.  Goodnight."

He watched her retreating figure with a peculiar mixture of longing and relief; if she had stayed much longer he might have done something he would never hear the end of later.  Nevermore followed Chantal's path to the now completely closed door and meowed in his raspy voice.  He sat sullenly, looking back and forth between the door and his wizard with a grumpy pout, almost as if he were asking Severus what stupid thing he had done to chase away Chantal.

"What?" Severus asked the sulking kneazle irritably.  Like most kneazles, Nevermore did have the uncanny ability to know when someone was up to no good.  The one time Professor Quirrell had had the misfortune of crossing Nevermore's path, he'd nearly had his face removed by eight sharp little talons.  Nevermore had a strange dislike for Filch and his mangy fur-ball as well, although he supposed that was more of a personality conflict than anything else.  So why on earth did his discerning pet have a sudden attachment to a witch that he couldn't decide whether to love or hate?

Splendid… if Dumbledore wasn't giving him entirely too cheerful and vague advice… his bloody cat was!


	8. Chapter Eight : Guilt

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

Chapter Eight : Guilt

Remus was waiting for Chantal in the dark hallway leading to both his and her chambers.  She could tell by his frown that he was not in a happy mood… not that Remus ever was, really.

"Where did you go?  You missed the feast." he asked, his voice more gentle than his expression.

"I went… to go find Severus." She sighed, knowing there was no point in lying.  "I wanted his opinion on the concert and he left before I could get it from him."

Remus nodded and sighed.  "Well… what did he have to say?"

"He liked it, if you can believe that." She smiled a little.  "I guess even Severus Snape has a little bit of Christmas spirit in him."

Remus' eyes clouded over slightly before meeting hers.  "Tally… when we were kids… you remember our very last term?  When you and Severus started… you know… getting close."

"Remus… I really don't want to relive that part of our nostalgia... I'm tired." She bit her lip and tried to walk past him.

"Tally, please… I just want to know… you didn't really like him… did you?" he asked.

"_Mon dieu_, Remus… are we back to being first years and worrying about who 'likes' who?" she tried to make light of it, but was shot down by Remus pleading look.

"Tally… you know Sirius was just looking out for you…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Remus." She shook her head and shoved past him.  "We were kids, we were stupid… end of discussion.  Good night."

Luckily, Remus did not chase after her this time and she was able to lock herself inside of her own chambers without further comment.  She leaned back against the door, starting a cheery fire in the fireplace without even thinking about it.  What a disaster of a night… and it had started out so fantastically.  Now all she could do was think about that night long ago… after the seventh years had finished their exams and had a farewell dance.

_She couldn't help but laugh delightfully as Lily passed around the picture of Chantal, polyjuiced into Sirius while still wearing her traditional skirt ensemble.  Sirius sputtered and chortled until he was red in the face from embarrassment… Peter thought it was the best thing since they invented the broomstick… James and Remus simply looked relieved that she hadn't turned into either of them.  Finally, Lily gave in and turned the photograph over to Sirius for "safekeeping"._

_"You are no fun, Sirius…that was a fantastic blackmail photo!" she mock-pouted from within the safe confines of James' arms._

_"All the more reason for me to burn the bloody thing." He growled in a threat that no one took seriously.  Suddenly, he perked up and smiled.  "Hey… take a look at who just showed up… the Snakes themselves…"_

_Tally turned in the indicated direction to see a group of seventh year Slytherins entering the great hall… Severus among them, although hanging in the back somewhat.  Without hesitation Tally left her friends and scampered over to him with a bright smile.  "Severus!  I didn't think you would come to this thing… you said you hate dances."_

_He looked distinctly uncomfortable and kept glancing at the floor.  "Yes, well… it is the last time we'll all be together… and I wanted to ask how you did on the Potions exam."_

_"Oh, do we have to talk about school?  You sound like a Ravenclaw, for Heaven's sake." She teased him lightly before taking his hand.  "Dance with me?  Please?"_

_He resisted.  "What about your _other_ friends?  Don't they dance?"_

_She glanced back at them briefly before leaning in to whisper.  "Peter can't dance to save his life… James and Lily will dominate each other's dance cards… Sirius is more concerned with several other pretty Gryffindors… and Remus has four left feet."_

_A slight smile tugged on his lips at the idea of Remus not being good at something.  "Well… then… I suppose if I must, I must." He sighed, looking for all of the world as though it were a chore._

_"You must." She nodded, taking his hands._

_They danced for a better part of the night, talking softly about trivial things like the coming summer and what everyone else at the school was planning on doing.  Tally forgot about Sirius, who she had left in a slightly fuming position… and about Remus, who kept shooting her doleful looks from over Severus' shoulder.  She was tired of having to defend her choice of tutor… and dared not even think of how her dear friends would react to the idea that her feelings for Severus were no longer of the platonic kind.  The Slytherin boy who she had once thought of as skinny, awkward, and greasy had grown as certainly as she had.  While he still remained slender of build, he was no longer "all arms and legs"… the hooked nose now seemed aquiline and lent dignity to his countenance… the dark eyes were deep and glittered with clear intelligence.  Granted, he was not the traditional picture of male beauty, no golden-haired Adonis… by her girlish eyes had come to adore the eccentric features that made up Severus Snape.  _

_She smiled at him throughout the dance, unwittingly flirting with the former enemy.  To his credit, he rewarded her unconscious efforts with soft words and small smiles that only she could detect.  His hands were warm in hers and she found herself mildly enthralled with the scent of the potions classroom that clung to his clothes.  A shift in the tempo of the music caused her to step closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder and sliding her hands to rest on his back gently._

_His heartbeat was quick and heavy under her ear, matching her own as his hands settled uncertainly at her waist.  His cheek pressed against the top of her head.  She began to hum along with the song, enjoying the simple pleasure of a dance with a possible love._

_Slytherin and Gryffindor be damned._

_"Chantal…" he whispered, his voice deeper than usual._

_"Hmm..?" she sighed by way of reply._

_"I…" he paused.  "Nothing… I only… wanted to say your name."_

_Her brow furrowed, certainly he had meant to say something… but what had changed his mind?  The answer came quickly as the sight of Sirius and James approaching swam into view.  She parted from Severus quickly, unwilling to have this conflict… not here, not now!_

_"Tally… got a minute?  Or do I need a snake on my robe?" Sirius asked, eyeing Severus with obvious distaste._

_She narrowed her eyes at Sirius, but managed to maintain her innate fury.  "Very funny, Sirius… Severus, do you mind?  I'll be right back, I promise."_

_Severus only nodded, never lessening his glare in Sirius' direction.  Tally found herself being all but dragged away by an equally infuriated Sirius, with James close behind.  As soon as they were in a secluded area, away from the professors and other students, Tally pulled away from Sirius almost violently._

_"What is your problem, Sirius?" she demanded._

_"My problem is you dancing with that-that… snake!" Sirius growled in a manner more becoming of Remus when the moon was full.  "You are finished with him now, Tally!  You don't owe him anymore!  You already passed potions and you never have to speak to the slime-ball again!"_

_James was wise enough to back away as Tally's blue eyes seemed to glow white-hot with her anger.  "Damn it, Sirius!  When will you get it into your head that I am doing this because I want to?  Severus is not going to hurt me, no matter what you say to the contrary.  I like him!  What is so wrong with liking a Slytherin anyway?"_

_Sirius was so incensed that he couldn't speak, it was the calmer voice of James that countered.  "Tally… we all know that the Slytherin House is known for putting out Dark wizards… it's a fact.  What if Snape is just trying to use you for some evil purpose?  I mean, he's not exactly the naturally helpful kind.  We just find it a little too convenient that all of the sudden he's being so buddy-buddy nice to you."_

_He paused while Tally chose to look at the flagstone floor.  "And besides… do you have any idea how much this whole thing bothers Remus?"_

_"Remus?  From what I see, it's you two who are throwing fits about it?" Tally asked, although her tone was far more reasonable now._

_"You know Moony… he's too shy to say anything directly to you.  But he's really upset about you spending so much time with Snape… time you used to spend with him?" Sirius grumbled._

_Tally bit her lip… indeed it _had_ escaped her attention that she was neglecting her friendship with Remus to a certain extent.  "All right… I see your point there.  But just because Snape is in Slytherin doesn't mean he's a Dark wizard… lots of perfectly fine wizards have come out of Slytherin too."_

_"Tally, you have to admit that Snape does fit the bill…he's pretty sour… not to mention the fact that he's always skulking around looking for something to report to Dumbledore or McGonagall… I mean just being so mean is bad enough… but turning in fellow schoolmates is just plain slimy." Sirius protested in a low voice._

_Tally sighed… they were making far too many points.  The instances of kindness in her associations with Snape now looked mildly sinister in this particular light.  What if her friends were right?_

_"Well… it's not like I was going to _marry_ the fellow after all." She shrugged.  "I mean we're graduating in a few days… then I'll be off to Paris after the summer holidays…I'll just make my apologies to him and… what do you all say we sneak down to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeers?  Just for nostalgia?  I'll even go fetch Remus myself if it'll make you guys feel better."_

_Sirius heaved a great sigh of relief and James flashed a bright grin at her.  "Great!  Glad to have you back, Tally!"_

_She didn't reply, but smiled as she steeled herself to go face Severus… she knew it wasn't likely to be pretty, but maybe she could soften the blow and avoid a scene.  She found Severus directly beyond the doorway… a place she knew was within earshot._

_He didn't even give her a chance to open her mouth.  "So that's it then, is it?" he sneered, his black eyes shooting cold fire.  "I use my valuable time to help you in potions and this is how you repay me?  So much for the honour of Gryffindor…"_

_"Severus… I didn't mean…" she stammered uneasily._

_"Didn't mean what?" she growled suddenly.  "Didn't mean one friendly thing you ever said to me?  I believe it.  What I can't believe is why I was foolish enough to trust a conniving little veela like you.  Go join your pathetic excuses for friends, Duquesne… I have more important things to do than grovel for the attentions of a manipulative, lying tease."_

_That said, he stalked off, disappearing into the crowds before Chantal even had the chance to go after him.  She stood, open-mouthed and pale.  Oh god, what had she done?    _

No… she didn't want to remember.  It didn't take much in the way of detective work to figure out that Severus had heard every word she and the boys had said.  In retrospect, her juvenile actions did seem spiteful and two-timing.  One week she was smacking Sirius upside the head for calling Severus a slime-ball… the next she was all but agreeing with them.  Poor Severus… she had treated him with kindness before… well… because she _had_ liked him.  Then she had blown everything to bits with a few hasty words spoken out of weariness.  James and Sirius had worn her down… and she did not want to lose them if it came to that either.

The choice she hadn't wanted to make had been made for her.  Severus had cut their fragile ties and cauterised the ends so that they would never bind again.  He had been efficient in his work.  Over the intervening years, she had sent him one or two owls, asking general questions of how he was getting on.  When she heard of his trial over his alleged connections to the Dark Lord, her heart had leapt into her throat with anxiety.  She was certain that only Dumbledore's intervention had saved the potions master from Azkabam.  She never received any replies from him… not that she expected any.

Seeing him again at Hogwarts was both a dream and a nightmare come true.  She had harboured childish hopes of reconciling with him… but now that idea seemed a foolish one.

Briefly, she wondered if she should accept Remus' attentions.  He had been her friend since they were eleven… he didn't sneer or bark sarcastic remarks at her… and he had to be one of the gentlest souls she knew.  So why couldn't she see him a romantic light?  Simple… Remus was, for all intents and purposes, her overprotective brother.  She could clearly remember him being challenged to stick chocolate frogs up his nose… and doing it.  Memories like that did not make for amorous conversation, after all.

She sighed… just once, couldn't life be simple?


	9. Chapter Nine : In the Clutches of the En...

**Soothe the Savage Beast**

By Marie Noire

**Chapter Nine : In the Clutches of the Enemy**

****

Chantal remained in a bit of a funk for the last few days of classes, before a majority of the students left for the winter holidays.  She finished grading midterms, turned in the grades to Minerva, and set about doing absolutely nothing for the next month and a half.  After two days of said nothing, she was getting slightly stir-crazy.  She might have felt compelled to wander Hogwarts grounds and relive cheery nostalgia… but the very thought of coming up against Severus again kept her confined to her own quarters.  None of her books held any appeal, not even her much-loved and thoroughly thumbed copy of _The Lord of the Rings _held any sway.  Music, while soothing at first, soon lapsed into bitter sweetness… every song seemed to reflect on something she had done wrong to Severus… or on something that she would love to say to him.

At last, she felt the walls pressing in and left.  She not only left her rooms, but the grounds entirely, heading vaguely for Hogsmeade.  She could do some shopping… Hogsmeade at Christmastime was just what she needed.  This was one thing that had absolutely nothing to do with Snape.

Her steps left dark imprints in the frosted ground as she made her way into the village, her crimson cloak dragging behind her lightly.  Giving into female whims that transcended all magic, her first stop was the bakery to buy some chocolate pasties.  A craving was a craving, no matter how you termed it.  Chantal's weakness happened to be for chocolate in any way, shape, or form.  Munching on one contentedly, Chantal exited the shop and wandered.

There were few people about… and those that were appeared to be headed for the tavern in a hurry to warm up from the frosty evening.  As such Hogsmeade was oddly quiet.  Chantal, unnerved by the strange stillness, hastened her steps towards the centre of the village.  The bookstore… she could go there and hopefully lose herself in some new volume.

As she rounded a corner, she most certainly lost herself… but not in any way she might have expected or approved of.

-----

_Have you got something for me, Wormtail?_

"Y-yes… master… something good this time.  Been watching her since term began.  No one pays any mind to a rat you know… that's why I'm so useful to you… right, master?" a quivering voice replied, half terrified and half proud.

_I tire of your babbling, Wormtail.  Who have you brought me?_

"A… a professor from Hogwarts, master.  Pureblood… name's Duquesne… pretty little thing.  Went to school with me… was sort of a chum.  Talented lovely too.  She'll serve you well, my lord."

_An unwilling servant, I see.  If that bruise on her temple is any sign.  Perfect.  Well done, Wormtail.  And what of your other mission?_

"He is hard to see, master.  You chose him for that very reason.  But I think that she will sway him completely." The voice was more certain now.

_Oh?  And how is that, my eager servant?_

"He adored her when we were young… he adores her still… he will do anything to keep her from being unduly harmed."

_Are you certain of this?_

"Absolutely."

_Then I am pleased, Wormtail… you shall be richly rewarded.  Perhaps when she has served my purposes, she will be yours to do with as you please._

Wormtail let his gaze slide over Chantal's prone body greedily, not bothering to disguise the lust glinting there.  "I live only to serve you, my master… but that would be a welcome reward indeed."

-----

Severus wandered through the corridors, his cloak billowing out behind him like some Muggle's idea of a romantic vampire.  His step was brisk, angry, and impatient as always… but in place of his usual dark frown was an even darker scowl.  School had been out for a week and instead of the solitary peace and quiet he usually divulged in he found himself restless and brooding.  Half of him wanted to go find Chantal and attempt to recapture the familiarity of their youth… the other half wanted to stalk the grounds endlessly and preserve his foul mood.  

Few students and even fewer teachers remained at Hogwarts, even Potter and Weasley had left, choosing to spend the holidays with Granger's family.  Dumbledore was about, but was kept busy with countless owls from the Ministry.  Remus had tried to engage the Potions' Master in conversation once or twice, but was promptly shot down by a few growled words.  The school seemed deserted save for the resident ghosts and the prowling Snape.

Severus grumbled under his breath as he crossed the main hall and caught sight of Remus approaching him steadily.  However, the professor's normally weary, but fairly cheerful face was darkened by the creasing lines of worry.

"Severus… a moment, please?" he asked, more demanding than usual.

Severus paused, his brow furrowed in confusion at Remus' directness.  "What is it?"

"Have you seen Chantal anywhere?  I haven't been able to find her for days and I just went to her chambers… all of her things are in place, but the bed hasn't been slept in." Remus explained in a bit of a rush.

Severus bit his lip.  "I have not seen her… does Albus know she is missing?"

Remus shook his head.  "No… not yet."

"Are you certain she did not just scamper off to France without telling you?" Severus suggested.

Remus sighed.  "I just told you, all of her things are still in her room.  She would not leave on a long trip without her _wand_ you know."

Severus' breath caught at that bit of information_. _"Quite true.  It would probably be a good idea to talk to Dumbledore right away then.  If she's left her wand behind then something could be gravely wrong."

Remus looked even more worried at Severus' pessimistic view.  "I hate to say it… but I think you're right. Last we spoke, she mentioned heading into Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping... that was four days ago and I have not seen her since.  It's not like her to disappear."

In silence, both men headed back towards the corridor that led to various offices, including the portrait that currently guarded Dumbledore's private chambers.  Remus paused, looking to Severus for the password.

Severus sighed.  "Oddment."

The portrait opened respectfully enough, although its occupants, a trio of skinny witches, mumbled about having their nice tea interrupted.  Quickly, Severus and Remus climbed the narrow, winding staircase that led up into a high tower.

"Have you any thoughts, Severus?" Remus asked, startled by the wizard's expression.

"A few ideas from the past.  Whispered plans.  I'm not sure how things have changed in the time since I came to Hogwarts though… if they've changed at all." He replied thickly.

"They?" Remus repeated, knowing full well what Severus' vagueness meant.  "You think _they_ may have something to do with it?  What would they want with Chantal?  She hasn't a dark bone in her body!"

"If it is _them_… or, more appropriately, _Him_… then her political standings do not matter.  Power is a very potent drug and when one as powerful as He is faced with eventual mortality, what does He do with that great power?"

Remus considered.  "He will pass it on to someone else?  Like a monarch."

"Exactly.  And who would be the perfect person to pass on His power to?"

"An heir… but He has no heir!"

"You are right… He doesn't… _yet_."

"Yet?  What do you mean 'yet'?  In His condition, He cannot… cannot… breed!  Can He?"

"Who can tell?  But the question of whether or not the blood is His may not matter… He has many followers who would be only too glad to… _donate_."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks.  "An heir… the mother of pure of blood... magically gifted... certainly attractive... and preferably unwilling... Tally."  Slowly, his hands balled into fists and a murderous glint came into his eyes.  Severus bit back a gasp… the last time he saw that particular expression on Remus' face, he was nearly ripped to shreds by a werewolf.  "If that's so... God help me... I will use this damn curse..."

Severus raised a hand to still Remus "Calm down.  This is why we need to speak to Albus… he will know better how to approach the situation.  If it comes to violence, you will not have to face them alone."__

Severus knocked on the door that awaited them at the top, three staccato raps, and waited impatiently for an answer.  Some fumbling, as though someone were quickly gathering up papers.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice called faintly from behind the door.  Remus paused, but Severus strode directly inside.

"Headmaster, we have a situation-"

"Dumbledore, something serious may-"

Dumbledore raised his hands.  "Wait, wait… I cannot listen to both of you at once."

Remus plowed ahead first.  "Headmaster, we haven't seen Professor Duquesne for several days.  I became concerned and stopped in her quarters; I found that all of her belongings are here, her wand included… but she has not been."

Dumbledore frowned.  "Are you certain you have not just missed her, Remus?"

Remus nodded.  "Quite, sir.  I've been asking around and no one has seen her on school grounds for at least four days."

Severus also nodded.  "She has not been at any meals recently either, sir.  I noticed, but thought simply that she and Professor Lupin were dining privately, being that they are old friends."

Dumbledore bit his lip.  "Worrisome indeed."

Severus continued quietly.  "Especially when one considers the rumors I heard before returning to Hogwarts, sir.  I fear that an agent of the Dark Lord may have kidnapped Professor Duquesne.  He is still mortal… and He is someone who plans for the future."

Dumbledore stood, pacing behind his desk in an agitated fashion seldom seen.  "I remember all too well, Severus.  And I received several owls from the Ministry that further serve to support your suggestion.  It seems that all of our contacts have suddenly become disturbingly silent."

Severus took a deep breath.  "Is there any indication as to why, sir?"

"It is my thought that they may have been found out by Voldemort and… eliminated.  It is not like any of them not to send in regular reports… even when there is nothing to report.  Last we heard, Voldemort and his followers were apparently congregating en masse… far east of here." Dumbledore continued to pace, almost thinking aloud.

Remus all but burst.  "Then why are we standing about?  We must go after her at once!"

Severus pounced upon him first.  "Be reasonable, Remus!  If we rush into this, we will lose and they may rather kill Chantal then let her be rescued!  Calm yourself and think clearly."

"Severus is right, Remus… discretion is the better part of valor.  We do not want Chantal to come to harm through our mistakes." Dumbledore sighed.  "Severus, I had hoped I would never have to ask this of you again… yet it seems I must, for you are Chantal's only hope if she is with them."

Severus stood straighter.  "I understand, sir… I have been mentally preparing myself for it."

Remus looked between the two of them, confusion writ on his face.

Dumbledore continued addressing Severus, as a general to one of his lieutenants.  "You think, if I give you what the Ministry has given me about their supposed whereabouts, that you can find them safely?"

"I believe so, sir… there are not many places in the east where he can hide comfortably." Severus replied, approaching the desk to look over the papers Dumbledore had there.

"We have reason to believe that Kabul may be his center of operation for the moment." Dumbledore pointed out on a map.

Severus grimaced slightly.  "Him and His blasted deserts… but if that is the case, I know exactly where to find him."

Dumbledore reached across the desk to grasp Severus' shoulder.  "Be very careful, Severus.  Voldemort cannot use her in exactly the way he originally intended… but his followers can."

"I understand, sir.  If I have to, I may be able to use that to my advantage." Severus nodded grimly.

Dumbledore kept his fatherly hold. "This, I fear... will be more difficult than any other mission you have been on, Severus.  I want your strict attention on this.  He may be very cross with you.  According to our sources, you are very near the top of his list.  If it looks as though you will not be able to safely move through His territory, I want you to apparate back here immediately.  Now is not the time to be proud or timid, understood?"

"Yes, sir… though I will not like it."

"I know you won't… but I'll never be able to replace _two_ professors before the next term starts." Dumbledore sighed, half seriously and half jokingly.

Severus gave him a ghost of smile while Remus looked more and more confused.

"Could someone please explain to me what you're talking about?" he finally asked in exasperation.

Dumbledore sighed.  "Remus, what I am about to tell you is to be kept strictly secret.  You are good at those."

Remus nodded, a slight tint to his face.  "Yes, sir."

"You recall rumors regarding Professor Snape?  That he was once a servant of the Dark Lord himself?"

Remus looked down at the carpet in mild shame.  "I do, sir… I'll admit that before I came here, I was very much concerned."

"Well… they were true to a certain extent.  Severus served under both myself and the Ministry as a double agent, bringing information back to us on Voldemort's activities.  He was instrumental in many of our efforts against Him." Dumbledore explained.  "And now it seems he must do so again."

Remus looked at Severus with his jaw slightly agape.  "A double agent?  My god… Severus… you are a braver man than I."

Severus shrugged.  "I do only what I have to… no more, no less."

"There are many who would not do even that." Remus insisted.  "And… if I haven't done so previously… I do apologize for what happened… so… so long ago."

Severus stepped back, partially in shock and partially because he did not want Remus to apologize.  He had grown rather accustomed to the comfortable bitterness that followed him everywhere.  "Now is not the time to dredge up ancient history.  I have to get ready.  With all due respect, Headmaster… I shall gather my belongings and be in Kabul by morning."

Dumbledore nodded his assent and Severus left him and Remus, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, letting the shudder that had been threatening pass through him.  Back under Voldemort… he had hoped, had prayed that it would not come to that.  The past summer, he had spent most of his time at the Ministry, instructing would-be spies on the ins and outs of Voldemort's fold.  Now they were all missing and he was the only one left.

Once more to the double life.  He hoped he could pull it off as easily this time as he had before.  But now… with Chantal at risk… the stakes were doubled.  Perhaps not on a political level… but in his heart.  The very idea of Chantal anywhere even close to Voldemort's clutches made him physically ill… and if his assumptions were right…

He shook his head, trying not to picture Chantal beneath any Death-Eater he knew.  Any one of them would be rough, sadistic… make it as painful as possible without actually damaging what Voldemort needed most.  If he got there in time, before she had been violated… perhaps he could intervene on her behalf, make something sound believable.

Whatever he had to do to save her, he would do it… Dumbledore's warnings be damned.

Now he just had to get there.

On to Chapter Ten

Back to Chapter Eight

Back to Chapter Index

Back to Unlikely Heroes


End file.
